Love Story
by Buttercup-the toughest fighter
Summary: What will happen when 2 girls join the Akasuki?


I do not own the Akasuki characters I do however own the plot. The 2 character's Mayamara and Kieta belong to TeamJacob46. And yes I have permission to use them.

Love Story

"It's so cold." I said looking around. It was so cold in the barn we'd found.

"Would you rather us go outside and have the other demons find us?" Mayamara shot back. I bit back a tart reply. She usually never gets snippy with me, but this is kinda my fault.

"No," I sighed, "Mayamara?"

"Yea, Kieta?" she said while clearing out a box she had found.

"Are you angry that I made you immortal?" There was silence. A few moments later I heard a small sigh and saw her turn to me.

"Of course not Kieta. You're like a sister to me. In life, and now in death, I wouldn't want it any other way." I sighed in relief. "And," she added, "I really don't care that you're a demon."

"And I," I smiled back, "Don't care that you have stitches, my blond haired friend." I thought it was ironic that me, with my shoulder length brown hair, made friends with a girl with long blond hair. We are kinda opposites. She has blue eyes, mine are hazel. She's tall and I'm well….shorter. She has stitches, while I have none. I'm not sure how she got those stitches though. I found her, my best friend, dying. I knew I shouldn't have cheated death, but she's like my sister. I refused to let her go without a fight. In turn I was sent to the Queen of Death and her brother Jasin Sama. We made a little deal. If I were to become one of her immortal demons, and Mayamara became a Jasinist (Which she already WAS) then they'd make her immortal too. I couldn't turn down an offer like that. So now I'm a morphing demon. When I'm angry I morph into an owl, but when I'm REALLY angry I morph into a panther. No one's seen me as a panther, but the Queen wants to. So she sent demons after us to make me angry. I would morph if I could, but I can't just make myself angry, so we're on the run until makes me mad enough. When we need something from town I go, because Mayamara doesn't like people to see her stitches. We thought the barn would be a good hide-out for now.

"How long do you think we can stay here?" Mayamara asked when suddenly we heard voices.

"Shhh! Listen." I whispered.

"Man," we heard a man's voice say, "When are we gonna find those girls?"

"I don't know," another man said, "But they're sisters to two of our members, from what I can tell they're strong." I thought for a moment. _My brother?_ _Mayamara is 14 and I'm15, I haven't seen mine or her brother since I was 6 and she was 5. My brother's name was Zetsu, but I don't remember the others name. _Mayamara's eyes got wide and she mouthed 'Kakuzu?'

"What?" I asked, and then remembered. _Kakuzu! That cheap-skate!_ I was about to say something when we heard the heavy metal down screeching open. "Quick in the box!" I puffed to Mayamara as I ran around the corner. Mayamara quickly jumped in the box, and crouched down. I hid behind an old 4 wheeler in the next room. Though the door I saw 2 shadows of some pretty big men.

"Check everywhere." said one. I heard shuffling, a crash, and a whimper from Mayamara.

"Found one!" called the other man.

"Good." said the first.

"Let me go!" cried Mayamara.

"Where's your friend?" said the man who had replied 'good'.

"I'll never tell you!" she screeched.

"Well then," he said chuckling a little, "I think we need to do some 'persuading'."

"Run Kieta! Run!" Mayamara yelled. _Wrong move, May, wrong move! _ I thought in dismay. _Why did you tell them my NAME?_

"Kieta?" mussed the man, "Is that your friend's name?"

"Shut up!" she retorted. *SLAP* "OW!" _That tears it!_ I growled in my head. I ran out into the room where Mayamara was, my fingers starting to turn into talons.

"Let her go!" I yelled at the blue man holding her in place.

"Would this be Kieta?" asked the man who had slapped Mayamara. He had red hair and a bunch of piercings.

"Maybe it is, let her go and you'll find out." I replied stiffly.

"Let her go Kisame." The man ordered. Almost imminently the blue guy let her go. May ran over to me.

"What's your name?" Kisame asked Mayamara.

"M-Mayamara." She answered.

"Who are you," I said though narrow eyes, "and what do you want?"

"I'm Pein." said the red head, "This is Kisame." The blue guy waved. "We are from the Akasuki, and we want you two.

"Excuse me?" I asked an astonished look on our faces.

"We. Want. You." Pein said a bit slower this time.

"Like Uncle Sam!" snickered Mayamara.

I shot May a glare and harshly whispered, "Shut. UP." She just stood there giggling.

"Well…." said Kisame, trying to make it not awkward, "Are you going to come with us peacefully or do we have to carry you kicking and screaming?"

"Let's just go with them." Mayamara said, looking at me.

"Well, actually…." I started.

"What? I am soooo NOT fighting, Kieta!" May yelled.

"That's not it," I explained.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"I kinda wanted to be carried." I smiled. Mayamara burst out laughing. The guys looked at each other, and Kisame started to smile.

"Let's go." Pein said, "We need to get back to base." Pein and Kisame started out the door. May and I stood there for a moment, contemplating if we should follow.

"Let's go." I sighed. The 'Base' had to be better than this barn, plus I'll get to see my brother. The four of us walked at a steady pace, and by sun-down we were halfway there. As soon as we stopped Kisame flopped on the ground like a fish out of water. Pein settled down to sleep, and so did Mayamara, but I wasn't tired. Soon though, I started to get drowsy. _I wonder_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep,_ if he'll remember me._ The next morning I was awakened to shouting.

"What do you MEAN she's not here?" Pein yelled.

"I MEAN," Kisame countered, "that SHE'S not HERE!" I looked around at where I was. The clearing where May and the 2 guys had fallen asleep was a bit crowded, so I went to the next clearing to sleep. I got up and nimbly made my way though the branches back to the other clearing.

"What's all the yelling about?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes.

"There you are!" May yelled, running over and squishing me in a hug.

"Where were you?" Pein demanded, glaring at me.

"I was in the next clearing sleeping!" I yelled back, defensively.

"Well all that matters is that she didn't leave, so let's keep moving." Kisame said before Pein could get mad. So we all started walking. At around noon we stopped in town and I got food for us all.

"Are we close?" May asked Kisame.

"Yea." Kisame replied, "We should be there in about an hour."

"When we get there," Pein told us, "Stay outside, I don't want the others to freak out." We keep walking and soon we saw a black 2 story building.

"What's with the welcome sign?" May stated. She was right, I hadn't noticed it before but there was a piece of paper taped to the door that read 'Welcome Girls!'

"Ok….." I muttered. When we got about 3 feet from the house, the door flung open and a guy in a swirly orange mask on ran out.

"Hi!" he called to us, waving rapidly. "I'm Tobi and Tobi's a good boy!" he yelled hugging/tackling us.

"Get Off!" I growled. He immediately jumped off us.

"I'm sorry did Tobi scare you?" he asked. I started to get angry and, again, my fingers were talons.

"Ummm…..Tobi….. Maybe you should wait for the others." Kisame warned, seeing my talons. We waited, and soon the other guys started to make their way outside.

"There's no girls?" May asked Pein.

"There used to be but….we don't talk about it, ok?" Pein replied, a strained look on his face. "Ok," he said, turning his attention to the guys, "These are the girls I told you about." He looked around, seeing them all eyeing him. "Treat them well, and show them around." Then he left without another word. I was still a little angry from earlier so I put my hands behind my back, so no one would see my talons.

"Well," started Kisame, "This is Mayamara," he gestured towards her, "And this his Kieta." He then proceeded to point at me.

"Quit lying!" a green leafy guy said.

"What are you talking about, Zetsu?" Kisame asked, puzzled. Instantly I felt my talons fade away. _Zetsu?_ I thought.

"What's his name?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Zetsu," Kisame answered, "Why?" I didn't answer; I just looked at the green guy. He looked nothing like my brother, the plant lover, but when I looked into his eyes I knew it was him. The next thing I did astonished everyone, I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Everyone around me gasped and Mayamara looked like she might faint.

"Won't he eat her?" I heard a guy with no shirt say.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at Zetsu, "Do you remember me?" I asked him.

A dark voice came from him, "What a pretty little morsel…" but he stopped dead when he saw me. "Kieta!" he choked out, "Is it really you?"

"What the ***** going on?" asked the shirtless guy.

"Yes," I said blinking back tears. _No!_ I thought,_ No crying! You don't want to seem weak!_ Everyone was giving us weird looks.

"This is….my sister." Zetsu said to them. I backed away from him, and went back to Mayamara. May looked at the guy with stitches, like her, and said, "Hi, bro." but she didn't approach him.

"Ok." Said Kisame, "These are the members, Kakuzu," he said pointing to May's brother, "Zetsu," he said now pointing to my brother, "Hidan," he said pointing to the shirtless guy.

"Are you a….Jasinist?" May interrupted, seeing his rosary.

"Yea, what's it to you ****er?"

"Hey," I growled, eyeing him, "watch it."

May gave me a smile then continued, "Well I am too, and I saw your rosary. I was just curious." Hidan got an astonished look on his face.

"You 2 can chat later." Kisame said, giving Hidan a death glare. "Anyway, this is Sasori," he explained pointing to a guy with darker red hair than Pein's. "We call him puppet dude." Kisame whispered to May and I.

"I heard that!" called Sasori. Kisame paid him no mind and keep going.

"This is Tobi." He pointed to the guy in the orange mask. Tobi waved. "And finally, Deidara." He finished, pointing to a guy with longish blond hair, some covering his left eye. Part of it was in a pony tail on top of his head. He waved, and Mayamara gasped, for on his hand was another mouth. I had dated a boy with long hair when I was younger, so I could tell he was a boy but May wasn't aware of this.

"Wait a minute." May said, "I thought Pein said there were no girls!" All they guys eyes got wide and they looked at Deidara, who was looking pretty ticked.

I quickly leaned over and whispered in May's ear, "Uh, that's a guy."

"No she's not, don't be rude!" she yelled. Deidara gave her a weird look.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," said Mayamara, "Kieta told me you were a guy, but you're obviously a girl." She explained. I just rolled my eyes.

"That's cuz I AM a guy, un." He stated flatly.

"Oh…." She stammered, "Sorry…."

"It's K, yea?" Deidara laughed.

"Well then" chuckled Kisame, "Now the reason why we need 2 new members." He explained, "Is because we have recently lost some members. We've lost Itachi and Konan. Konan was the girl." He told Mayamara. "Pein doesn't like to talk about it, so don't bring it up." He cleared his voice, "Now we all have partners here, but you two won't be partnered together." _WHAT?_ I thought._ What GENIUS came up with THAT IDEA?_ "Kakuzu will stay with Hidan, Tobi with Zetsu; Sasori is now with Pein, Mayamara you'll be with me, and Kieta you'll be with Deidara." My heart thumped. _Deidara?_ I thought. _The guy with the long hair and the mouths on his hands? Oh well._ I sighed inwardly_, he's got hair a little like Mayamara but not as long so it'll kinda be like May. _"We'll show you to your rooms." Kisame said, signaling to Deidara to come towards us. "The rest of you are dismissed." I heard someone say as they left, "Who put you in charge?" But soon the only people left were Mayamara, Kisame, Deidara, and I. "Ok well, let's start with a tour." Kisame suggested. "You show Kieta around, Deidara, and I'll show Mayamara around."

"Wait we're splitting up?" May asked.

"Yea," replied Kisame.

"But Kieta and I do everything together! We CAN'T be separated!" May fretted. May had always been a little jumpy if I left and now was no different.

"It'll be fine," I whispered to her, "If you need anything, I'll be there in a split second." She gave me a sad look, and puppy dog eyes.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I said, aloud now.

"Pinkie promise?" Kisame and Deidara were now giving her odd looks.

I sighed and linked pinkies with her, "I Pinkie Promise, go" I said turning to Kisame, "Before she makes me ankle shake on it." Kisame grabbed her arm to pull her away. She whimpered a bit, but let him pull her away. Now only Deidara and I were left.

"Well…." he said, "Let's go inside so I can show you around, hmm?"

"Ok." I agreed, following him inside the black house.

"This is the kitchen, un." he explained as we walked into a room. "Tobi usually makes breakfast for us in the mornings." We walked into the next room, and he explained it was the living room. All that was in the room was a couch 2 armchairs and a small TV. I saw 2 doors on the wall of the room, one door on the opposite wall and next to that door a stairwell.

"Where do those doors lead?" I asked, pointing to the doors that were side by side.

"Those lead to Pein's room and study." Deidara explained, "Before you ask the other door leads to the bathroom and the stairwell leads to the bedrooms, un." He led me up the stairs. It lead in to a dead end hallway lined with doors. As we walked down the hall I saw there were signs on the door, so I began to read them. The first one read 'Sasori'. "Sasori, my old partner, gets his own room now because Pein wants his own room." explained Deidara. We past some more rooms. The 2nd was Zetsu and Tobi's, 3rd Kakuzu and Hidan's, 4th Kisame and Mayamara.

"May's sharing a room with Kisame?" I asked, puzzled. _Even though we aren't partners I thought we'd still share a room._ I thought miserably. Then I saw the room at the end of the hallway. It read 'Deidara and Kieta'. My breath caught in my throat. Not only was I his partner, but I had to SHARE a ROOM with HIM!

"Yea." Deidara replied, "We have to share rooms with our partners." The tour had taken up most of the day, and it was becoming dark outside. He unlocked the door. "You can look around; I'll be back in a while, yea?" He walked away. I made my way into the room, and closed the door after me. I looked around and saw 2 king size beds, 1 was made up and the other looked recently slept in. Both were made up with black sheets, blankets, and pillows. In front of both of the beds were 2 dressers. I walked up to the one in front of my bed, it was totally empty. I walked over and looked in the one in front of Deidara's bed and opened it. It had men's clothes and some Akasuki cloaks in it. I decided it was late, so I went to bed. I woke up the next morning and saw Deidara doing his hair. "Mornin, un." he said. "I'm going down to breakfast, would you like to join me, hmm?"

"Sure." I said. I saw an extra brush by my bed, I grabbed it brushed my hair and straitened my clothes. "Ready." I said.

"Already?" he asked, turning around to see me in the same clothes I was in yesterday. "Aren't you going to change, yea?"

"I don't have any clothes to change into." I replied simply. Deidara walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old Akasuki cloak like the one he was wearing. He threw it to me.

"Here" he said, "Kakuzu's too cheap to let us buy new one's. It'll be a bit big but it'll work, yea?" He left the room so I could change. It. Was. HUGE! I walked out the door, the cloak dragging on the ground, and the sleeves too long for my arms. When I walked out of the room, I saw Mayamara come out of her room in a cloak a bit too big for her too.

"May!" I cheered. She looked over, saw who it was, and tackled me in a hug.

"Kieta!" she yelled, "Nice…cloak." She giggled.

"I know." I smiled and twirled in a circle, "Ya like it?" She giggled some more. "Let's go." I said, "I told Deidara I'd meet him for breakfast."

"Yea," said May, "And I wanna talk to Hidan."

"Better watch out." I warned. "Last time you talked to him did you see the look on Kisame's face? He looked like he was gonna slaughter him!"

"Yeah he's been acting a little…weird to say the lest."

"Maybe he's being protective?" I suggested, but really I thought something totally different. I think he might like her. On the way to the kitchen I contemplated this. I didn't think it was the best thing to talk about, so I kept my mouth shut. When Mayamara and I sat down, we sat side by side. Across from us were Kisame and Deidara. Everyone was staring at us by the time Tobi came in with food.

"Kieta?" Tobi asked, "Why are your clothes so big?" Mayamara started to giggle. "Mayamara yours are too big too!"

"Well…." I started.

"Maybe if Kakuzu wasn't such a tight wad these girls might have some clothes." Deidara said. "I don't know about you Kisame, but when I looked in Kieta's dresser it was empty, un!" I blushed. I mean we really didn't need clothes, we had the cloaks the guys gave us and the outfits we came in.

"I'll think about it." Kakuzu muttered.

"Hey," said Hidan, "Didn't Konan and Itachi leave most their clothes when they ran off?"

"Yea they did!" Zetsu said, smiling at me, "They're in a box in my room, I can go get them for you later."

"Good." said Kakuzu, "It's becoming winter and I don't need anything but heat to worry about." It was cold the next day, and when I looked out the window there was snow.

"Kieta let's go outside!" May said pulling me outside. Konan's clothes hadn't fit me, but Itachi's fit a little better. They didn't own any winter coats, so all we were wearing were jeans and light jackets. May threw a snowball at me. "Snowball fight!" she yelled.

"It's way too cold for this!" I yelled over my shoulder, walking towards the door but before I got there I heard the sound of a snowball hitting someone. Then one hit me. "Didn't I just say not to do that?" I said, faking anger. I turned around to see the culprit was Kakuzu. When we were little May and I always tried to get him to smile or do something fun, but he never did. I also remembered, that I used to have a crush on him. _No_. I thought._ No, No, No, No, NO!_ I leaned down, grabbed a snowball, and threw it at him.

"That all you got?" he laughed. Now I remember, he's a real JERK to me! I never fully understood that. He was pleasant to everyone, except me. I was about to say something to him, when I saw Tobi walk into the house with a big tree.

"What's Tobi doing?" I asked. We watched him go inside and set the tree upright in the living room.

We followed him inside and May asked, "Tobi what are you doing?"

"It's a Christmas tree!" he replied, "It is the 24th after all!"

"It's Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"DUH!" Tobi laughed. _Hmmmm. I have an idea!_ I thought, smiling. Everyone started to go to bed, but Mayamara and I weren't tired.

"May, we need to go to town. Now." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's no presents!" I replied, "Tomorrows Christmas and there's no presents!" May smiled and ran upstairs. She came down 5 minutes later with a small leather bag.

"I've got all the money I have." She said, smiling.

"I've got mine too." I pulled out a velvet bag. So, with big smiles on our faces, we made our way to town. We found only 1 store open in the entire town. We did our best at finding gifts everyone would like, but it's hard. We got Pein a pack of assorted nose rings, Tobi an apron, Kisame a pet fish, Kakuzu a piggy bank, Hidan hair gel, Zetsu some seeds and fertilizer, Sasori Pledge for his puppets, and clay for Deidara. After all that we had just enough to get tape, wrapping paper, bows, and name tags. We carried it all back to base, wrapped them, and put them under the tree. May and I crept up to our rooms at about 4 am. I opened my bedroom door as quietly as I could, only to find Deidara was sitting on his bed waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" he demanded in a harsh tone of voice.

"I was downstairs, why?" I asked casually.

"I woke up an hour ago, and searched the house, un. You weren't here." He said

"It's a surprised." I stated, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Really?" he growled, "Next time tell me, I've been wondering where you were."

"I can take care of myself." I told him, "Wait, you were worried about me?" I teased.

"Uh… No, yea? I just don't want to have to find a new partner, hmm." He said quickly, turning away from me.

"Ok." I laughed, walking to my bed. Once I looked over my shoulder, Deidara had sighed, and laid down to sleep. It felt like only seconds had past, but Deidara was shaking me awake. "Ug," I groaned, "What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"Tobi's yelling and freaking out, we need to go check on him." Deidara said, trying to get me to get up. I got up as quick as I could. _He found the presents!_ I thought excitedly. Deidara lead the way downstairs to the living room. Once we were there, I saw everyone waiting for us.

"Santa Claus! Santa Claus!" Tobi was saying.

"What?" I asked him.

"There's presents!" Tobi squealed, "It had to be Santa!" I giggled to myself. At lest we were making someone happy. I found May and we went and sat on the coach. Pein walked up to the tree and picked up a gift.

"Kisame, it's for you." Pein said, handing it to Kisame. He tore open the package and saw the baby fish.

"Hey little buddy!" Kisame said, looking at the fish.

"Tobi." Pein called, throwing him his gift.

Tobi squealed with delight, "A new apron!" he said while trying it on.

"Creepy!" I giggled to May. We enjoyed watching everyone open their gifts, knowing none were for us. Pein opened his, and laughed a little.

"Cool." He said smiling. He grabbed another gift and handed it to Hidan.

"Cool hair gel!" Hidan said. May smiled. _She must be glad he's happy,_ I guessed.

"Kakuzu, come get yours!" called Pein.

"Probably a lump of coal." laughed Sasori.

Kakuzu opened it and saw the bank, "At lest it's something useful." he shrugged. Pein grabbed Sasori and threw it to him. He opened it quickly and laughed at the pledge. Pein grabbed the last to gifts and threw them to Zetsu and Deidara.

Deidara opened his, "Nice, un." he grinned.

Zetsu opened his as well and saw the seeds, "Cool." his dark voice said. I shivered. I HATED that voice! It was so unlike my brother.

"Mayamara, Kieta where are your gifts?" Tobi asked. In answer May and I smiled.

"I think we found our Secret Santa's, yea?" laughed Deidara.

May whispered in my ear, "Kieta, Hidan and I are going to the movies, will you double date with Kakuzu?"

"I don't know….." I stammered.

"Just think about it ok? I did actually get us presents…" May started.

"What?" I asked

"They're dresses for the date." she explained. _Well crap._ I thought._ I can't say no now that she's gone though all this trouble. _

"Fine I'll go." I sighed. May smiled. "I'm going to get ready." I grumbled. I jumped in the shower, remembering the days when I had liked Kakuzu. I remembered that I never let myself get attached, because I knew he'd never go for me. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Hidan it's just Tobi in here, what did you need to tell me?" Kakuzu asked. I was about to tell them that I wasn't Tobi, but something told me not to talk.

"I need you to go on my date with Mayamara, she won't go unless I van find someone for Kieta." Hidan explained.

"I don't know." said Kakuzu. "Well if worst comes to worst," he began, "I can sell my date with her to Deidara. I've seen the way he looks at her." Kakuzu laughed. My breath caught in my throat. I knew he didn't like me, but I didn't think he disliked me that much!

"Tobi, not a word about this to anyone." Hidan said, holding back laughter.

"I would," I started, "But I'm not Tobi." The laughing stopped abruptly. All I heard was footsteps, and the sound of the door opening then closing. I felt like I was gonna bawl. _Sell me?_ I thought. _Am I really that repulsive?_ But then my remorse turned to anger. _Sell Me?_ I raged. _I'm not slave to be bought and sold! I'm my OWN person! How about you come here and try to sell me?_ Suddenly I could feel my bones popping and my spine cracking. Within seconds I was a panther. "Well now." I muttered. I forced myself to calm down and soon, I returned to human form. _I really don't wanna go now_. I thought._ He'd rather sell me than spend a few hours with me._ _But I can't let Mayamara down. This would make her so happy._ So I forced myself to put on the dress she got me. The dress was a dark green with small sleeves, and the length was down to the middle of my shins. I put my hair in a loose pony tail then twisted it in on itself. I painted my nails green, did a smoky eye shadow, and put on black high heels. To finish it off I put on dark red lipstick. I went to find May, it was 6pm and we were supposed to meet the guys at 7pm. I found May, waiting for me at the front door. She was wearing the same style dress, but in dark blue.

"You look great!" smiled May.

"So do you." I said.

"I'm meeting Hidan at the waterfall; you're meeting Kakuzu at the Big Rocks about 2 blocks from here." Mayamara explained.

"Ok." I said. I really didn't have the heart to tell her what I heard in the bathroom.

"We'll all meet up for the 8 o' clock showing at the theatre." she smiled. She hugged me, "See you there!" she called as she ran out the door. I sighed. _Guess it's time to go._ I made it to the Big Rocks at about 7:05. Deciding to wait, I sat down on one of the rocks. Soon it was 7:15, still no sign of Kakuzu. 7:30 and I'm still waiting. 7:45, snow started to fall and STILL no Kakuzu. At 8 I gave up waiting for him. At 8:15 I got a text from May. 'where are you?' It read. I called her.

"Kieta, where are you?" May asked frantically. At first I was upset that he didn't come, but now I was angry.

"He didn't show up." I growled, "He STOOD me UP."

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"Yea." I grumbled, "I'm going home." I snapped my phone shut. I sat there for awhile, instead of going back to base. If I saw Kakuzu right now, I'd probably rip his face off. It was about 10:30, and May started calling me, but I didn't answer. She didn't stop trying until 11. But then instead of a call next, I heard footsteps.

"You look pretty, un." I didn't need to turn, I already knew who it was. "Were you waiting on someone?" Deidara asked, walking towards me.

"I was." I answered flatly. "Now I'm just sitting here."

"Who were you waiting on, hmm?" he asked.

"Kakuzu." I said, pushing back the feeling to scream.

"What time were you supposed to meet him, un?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"7." I sighed.

"What? You've been waiting here for 4 hours?" He saw me shiver. "You know," Deidara started, "If I was supposed to meet you I wouldn't keep you waiting for 4 hours, yea?" Immediately I knew what he was getting at. "I wouldn't make you wait in the cold, hm." he said while moving closer. "And most importantly," Deidara said gently grabbing my face and turning it towards him, "I would never hurt you." Then suddenly he was kissing me. I think the mouth on his hand was kissing my cheek, but I'm not sure. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Merry Christmas, Kieta." I smiled at him. "Let's go back to base before you freeze, yea?" Deidara said, grabbing my hand. And slowly we made our way back to base on that cold December night.

"And that, Youe," I said looking at my daughter, "Is how I met your father."

"Is that what happened Daddy?" Youe asked, looking at Deidara.

"Yes, Sweety." Deidara smiled, "It is, un."

END!

Sequel: Crushed Dreams


End file.
